Game Night
by pipermclain
Summary: Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Renya, and Nico all gather for two nights of playing truth and dare, would you rather, and spin the bottle.


Game Night

Annabeth

Me, Piper, Hazel, Ranya, and Thalia were all having a sleep over lucky we have Piper, because if we got caught we would be in so much trouble. We were all talking as Leo came in and happy as can be, and started to say very important meeting in Percys room. I was so nervous if Percy is hurt, oh my gosh Percy.

I threw on a grey top and just left my black shorts on, Piper put on her camp half blood shirt and Hazel put on a thick scrape purple tank top. We all ran to Percys room I was almost to a crying point. I could tell the others were tired of running, they were falling behind. I got to his bunker as I knocked, though Piper just went in. Leo was not in there but Percy was playing cards with Frank. Once Leo comes in to this room he is going to die, I her Thalia say I do not want to be a million miles near Annabeth when she is angry. I saw the other girls nod in agreement, I flashed them an evil look as Leo walked in.

Piper

I could tell Leo was could tell that he was about to die, because as he walked in and saw Annabeth he walked right back out. She screamed Valdez you come back here right now. He slowly walked in saying how's the party people.

Ranya looking angry said Leo what are we doing here, he smIiled. Annabeth looked at him saying if you are going to do one of the stupid games I am going back to bed, but before that I am going to personally flip you off the side of the ship. Leo smiled and said well I guess I got to get my rubber ducky tube.

Hazel

So what are we going to play, I loved game night there were so many things to do. My favorite game we play has to uno or Apple's to Apple's. But I heard Piper say let us play a new game, I'm thinking truth and dare. I have never heard of that game but I was not going to ask because I saw that the others New what it was. Leo said who shall go first, and Piper said maybe the idiot who brought us in the first place. Leo smiled I could tell he was about to make a smart remark, I know because it was the same look Sammy made.

And he did he said us Percy you heard the lady, then I herd Piper say shut up Leo. But Percy went anyway, and he had to pick me. Percy looked at me saying truth or dare I said truth holding that is what I was expose to do. He smiled and said perfect I was worried now, who would you date if Sammy was still alive, Sammy or Frank and remember we know when you and telling a lie. I knew Sammy was never going to come back so I said Frank, I felt Frank let out a breath of relief.

Leo

We all sat there for a minute I was not sure if Hazel was trying to pick someone or if she had no idea on what she was I. Piper whispered in Hazels ear, Hazel said oh and said Leo truth or dare. I did not know what kind of dare a little girl could make up so I said truth. She looked happy that I picked it so I wished I picked dare, she said out of all of us girls who would you date. I had no idea I liked Piper, Renya well kinda and Thalia, but if I would pick Piper she would punch me, Reyna would kill me and I don't even want to know what Thalia would do so I picked Piper.

Annabeth I think she blushed I made Piper Mclean blush, everyone else was saying ow Repair boy has a crush. Though Jason looked like he was about, I probably should have picked Annabeth, but Piper was the true answer. I looked at Piper and said I choose you, she smiled still blushing as I said truth or dare. She said she is going to stay on the safe side and pick dare, I smiled I had the perfect one for her.

Piper

I saw that stupid smile on his face I should have picked truth, but it was time for someone to pick dare. He said perfect and said this dare will last for a week, now I knew this was clearly the wrong choose. Jason looked at him with a I forgive you face as Leo said I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and let the children of your mother do anything they want to you. I said pass, and he said no passes. I marched out of the door, to my cabin as I walked in and said I'm yours you can do anything to me for a whole week.

They all smiled and said we have been waiting to do this forever, they sat me in a chair and started messing with my hair. They pulled out a straightener, scissors, make-up, and some went to the closet and pulled out some clothes I was happy that it was not a dress.

Jason

I am going to kill Leo, I pulled out my coin and filled it into a sword as I walked to Leo. Leo said he had to it was just a question, and I answered it truthfully like I was expose to. Percy pulled me back as I put the sword down and went back to my spot, right next to Piper.

Piper entered the door, and I am pretty sure my jaw dropped. As I heard Leo say I should have made this a for ever dare.

Piper looked like she was going to kill him which right now I wish she would. She had on a army colored flowy shirt, with a short leather skirt, with a matching leather jacket that stopped half way and had like 5 zippers. She also had evenly cut hair with simple make-up that was a light cream eye shadow, mascara, and red lip stick. She looked amazing and angry, and then said Leo you realize it is one in the morning and I look like a couch. Piper it's your turn Hazel said, Piper was know smiling as she said Annabeth.

Annabeth

I was scared because a mad Piper was never good and she was about to take her anger out on me. I picked dare hoping that was probably better then truth. She smiled and then I said truth, no but Hazel had to say you can't change your answer. Piper said I dare you to act like you don't know Percy for a week. I had to what, I looked at Piper and said can it be just tonight. She smiled and said if I have to look like a leather couch for a week you have to act like you don't know Percy. I was so mad at Piper, but now it was my turn. Jason I say truth or dare, I could see as he said truth he was scared. I am going to put you in Leo's potion, what I here him say. If you were not dateing Piper who would you date in this room. He said I think you all think I would date Renya, I don't like her any more I think I would choose Annabeth. My mouth was wide open, Jason and me huh never would think in a million years.

Hazel

This is now my absolutely positively favorite game, I have no Idea why hearing the truth or marking people do stuff is so fun. I hope this game never ends though, well it was fun intelligence I hear Hazel truth or dare. Dare I say more confident then I actually was. I dare you to act like a rich snobby girl for the week, what I say. Piper looked at me and said were you being nice, I sigh saying I mean what daddy's going to make you pay for this. It was know my turn.

Piper I dare you to tell me who you would date and your not allowed to pick Jason. Piper looked at me and and said I get to choose if I want a truth or dare. I look at her and say I'm rich I can do what ever I want. Says who Piper looking at me, my daddy. Really she says with a look of doubt, no I was know twirling my hair actually Jason said, Leo laughs and says nice one Hazy. So Annabeth says who would you pick, Piper quietly says Leo and Jason looked angrier then ever at Leo, as Leo said hey Jason no one can resist repair boy. Jason looked at Piper as she smiled, I'm sorry she try´s to say. Then next thing we knew it was two in the morning, so Piper said tomorrow let's all meet here at twelve. We all agreed and went back to are rooms. I hear Percy say bye to Annabeth, then I hear her says do I know you.

The next day

Annabeth

It was killing me to not know Percy and the worst part is that everyone thinks me and Percy broke up. And it does not help that every time someone ask if me and Percy broke up I have to say who. Once we all got to Percys room, Leo once again was last. Hazel was probably going to explode if we did not start soon, like her face started to turn slightly red. And once Leo came in she said um Piper ask someone, Piper smiled she probably thought of the perfect dares and truths I mean she had all day to think of some. But she said who wants to play a different game, I think Hazel was about to cry. She smiled and said let's play would you rather. Now Hazel looked really interested of the idea, she said totally in her essayist voice. I forgot about that everyone was probably wondering what was wrong with her.

Hazel looked at Piper and said since we left off with you you can start. Piper smiled and said Annabeth, would you rather never see Percy or spend one day a week in a tub with spider. I had no idea spiders were the most disgusting things in the world, but losing Percy is worse. Losing Percy would be worse, I would spend years in a tub with spiders then lose Percy. Renya would you rather date Leo, Percy or Jason, Jason she says quickly.

Hazel

I was so angry when we were no longer playing truth or dare but I think I like this game much better. But why do I always jinx it cuz every time a game gets good I hear Hazel would you rather go back in time to be with Sammy or stay here and be with Frank. I said I would totally stay here and I would totally not think other. And truly I wouldn't though Sammy was nice and funny and anything a little girl could wish for. Here with Frank I had friends and I would not want to trade them for nothin.

It was my turn and I was going to see something, Frank I say would you rather. But before I could say anything Nico comes bursting in the door saying something is wrong with Hazel. It was sweet I have never seen him so worried about anything, I smiled at him. Then he started to yell at me witch I also have never seen Nico this angry either. He said first earlier today you walked up saying omg Nico I have missed you so much. Then you say if you ever leave me for more then a day I am so getting daddy on you, and since has she said daddy. Then I can't find you in your room I mean what is wrong with you. I looked him and said we were totally, as he stopped me mid sentence and said stop it with the totally and the daddy and the stupid baby girl voice.

Nico

I can't believe Hazel, then I hear Piper say calm down we were playing truth or dare last night and Hazel got dared to act like a rich snobby girl. Then Annabeth offered if I wanted to play would you rather, would I rather what I say. Percy looked at me like I was stupid and said its a game, no I say I'm not going to be on one of your stupid little games. But then Piper looked at me and said would you like to play spin the bottle, dang it Piper had to use stupid came speaking on me. I sit down as Percy gets a glass bottle, and sits down Nico you spin first. I was confused on how to play, so I look at Thalia thinking she was the only one who was not being rich, could use came speck, or had stupid blonde hair. She said you spin the bottle and you have to kiss the person for three seconds or longer you know if you wanna Leo adds, but you don't have to kiss kiss the same gender. I spun the bottle the only thing I could think of is not Annabeth please not Annabeth. But of course why not just land on Hazel my sister, I looked at Thalia as she said spin again. So I did and this time it landed on Piper, really I say out loud though she looked a little hurt. I look at her and to the left side of her Jason is marking a fist and punching his other hand, I was actually kinda scared. Me and Piper both stand up we were inches apart I was scared but apparently Piper did not care as everyone started counting 1... 2... 3... um 4... 5... 6... 7... Then I heard the snap of a picture then 8... 9... 10... Then I herd Jason say really as he spit us up.

Piper

I really did not know what to do I mean Nico never stopped kissing so I was going to see how long it would till Jason killed him. I saw Leo with two pictures he was writing on then one said dear mom Jason's lame so I decided I'm going to date death boy love Piper. The other said sup dad I decided I like Piper sincerely Nico.

He went out side as I looked at him, he came in saying the mail has been delivered. Before I could ask him what he had done a really angry Hades and a really happy Aphrodite appeared. Hades looked at me and said you daughter of Aphrodite dateing my all powerful son. But on the other hand my mom was saying yes you finally dumped that stupid good for nothing son of Zeus what was his name lame Jason, and now Nico honey you are amazing you are truly one of mine. And that outfit just fabulous, I was wearing simple makeup witch hopefully off by know and a cream lace dress with a Jean jacket some cow girl boots and my hair was up in curls. Jason added that me and him were still dateing we were just playing spin the bottle and that's that. My mom sighed and said if you dump him please tell me, and then get together with Nico. Whatever I say as they leave, Jason came up to me and said really I just smiled. Chiron came up to us and said all to your rooms I opened my mouth, but he said put a sock in it princess.


End file.
